bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Will
Lee Will McCarthy (意志, Will) is a fruit merchant in the Band of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99" on Fanfiction.net. He goes by his middle name when in Sword Art Online and was there from the beginning. Will was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. He acts as a secondary protagonist and provides a special viewpoint other than the usual frontliners in most stories. Appearance A seventeen year old boy standing at around five foot seven, Will has semi-short brownish-black hair that extends a bit past his forehead and black eyes. His face is a mixture of Japanese and European, specifically British, features. He has soft black eyebrows along with a constantly wide smile. He's not particularly handsome or dashing, but the strange mix of cultures usually catch people's attention. For body figure, Lee is lean and has slight muscles under his arms and legs due to track and martial arts training (Choy Lee Fut) in the real world. He normally wears a pair of blue jeans and an orange shirt along with a little red gemstone around his neck. That gemstone looked like the same one his mum had gave him in the real world. He wore one to remember her along with his family. If he ever needed to go into the field, he wears a metal chest plate that is slightly worn out. A basic sword would then be strapped on to his shoulders along wtih a red sash tied around his hands and wrists. Later on, Will wears a traditional Chinese silken outfit, usually of yellow or orange colors. Not only did it match with his time in China, but it also promoted his fruit business as well. It was quite a strange sight to see someone wearing Chinese clothing in a mainly Japanese game. Of course, he just had to stand out. Personality Will is a very kind boy and easily approachable. He will talk to anyone and everyone, not hesitating to make a conversation to break the ice. At a very young age, he was taught how to stay calm under heavy pressure and to be gentle rather than be tough. He would rather appease someone than cause any unneccessary conflict. In speech, Will likes to joke and jest, sometimes being loud just to add in more zest to the conversation. He can also speak very fast as well, especially when he is excited. Lee also does not discriminate against players; he is of mixed origins. In SAO, Will takes the job of a fruit cart merchant. He wanders around Aincrad selling his wares and trying his hardest to earn enough money to keep up and survive. When he does that, Will tends to be very shrewd and almost greedy. He will do his best to up his prices to crush opposing competitions. His "greed" is really just a desire to acquire more cash, either to use them to buy gifts for the children of floor 1, or to donate item to those who need it more. However, in the purpose of earning coin, Will can almost be obnoxious to the point of no return. He will not hesitate to advertise his goods nor will he miss a chance at some big event to publicly broadcast his business. In essence Will is a capitalist at heart; one who would rather accumulate wealth and use that wealth to help others. At times he's extemely money pinching. At other times he's generous. It all depends on the situation. Through his interactions with many people, Will later develops an annoyance to frontliners or those who stand up on their high horse simply because they wield a sword. It is the problem between merchants and warriors that he finds himself slipping into. It will make him angry when some knight or other thinks they are stronger than another person just because they have went to battle on the top floor. That is the mold that Will tries to break. A warrior archetype is a noble position to hold. However, without the merchants backing up the frontliners, there will be nobody to fix their weapons, nobody to sell them food, and nobody out there to do the minute collecting that warriors seem to despise. Not only that, Will is also equally willing to show the flaw in almost all of those mighty fighters. The flaw is their weapon. Most players in SAO are gamers who have the knowledge and skill to rise to the top through their own capabilities with the system. This is impressive, sure, but what happens when the player is no longer given a weapon to wield? What happens when a player loses his ability to activate sword skills? That is where they will lose and that is where Will shows them just what a merchant of Aincrad can really do. When dealing with women though, particularly really beautiful women, Will would blush very conspicuously and sometimes stutter as well. Of course, that would usually be when he first sees them. Over time, he gets used to the blinding "hotness" and steals looks instead of outright staring. However, just like before, he does not give favors to women just because they were gorgeous. He will charge them the same price and sometimes even up it if he knows that the lady is carrying around a lot of dough. All in all though, Will is very respectful to girls but can sometimes be annoying when he tries to get them to buy his stuff. Will also has a habit of speaking to himself and being a clean freak. He will clean his possessions with over-compulsive zeal. Afraid of heights, Will cannot handle extreme elevations, nor can he handle the deathly drop below. Additionally, Will has an overactive imagination. In the dark, he tends to create terror for himself, due to his mind conjuring up ghosts that aren't really there. Most of the time he can shut it down, but sometimes, the process takes over and he can get a good bit worked up over what he has imagined. Background Growing up in a family of both Asian and European identities, Will is very versed in both fields, whether it be languages or culture. His father is Japanese-Chinese, resulting in a Chinese grandfather and a Japanese grandmother. He was raised in China and was taught the southern style of Choy Le Fut and Xing Yi Quan at a young age from his grandfather. Will did everything in China that all the other kids did. He went to school, had different social events and practiced martial arts. Lots and lots of martial arts. Living in Fujian, that was literally all he and his friends ever did sometimes. They would get into fights with other kids; gang warfare of sorts. Will would try to resolve things peacefully but when he and his friends got backed against a wall, they burst out swinging. In this instance, Will showed his brutal ability to take down his opponents. It was not the traditional Xing Yi and Choy Le Fut that he learned and used. Instead, it was adapted for the streets of a rather rough and tumble Chinese town, even if he lived in the more upperclass area. His father was a highly successful businessman and often taught his son the tricks of the trade, lending him his merchant status in SAO. Will's mother was an British diplomat stationed in China when his father opened a scientific research center. His dad did not participate in the research but rather managed the different affairs to keep it running. After several years of courting, his mom and dad got married, taking on the English last name. Will was born soon after and the family lived in China. Since his mom was a diplomat, it wasn't hard to make her job a permanent settlement in China. Later the family decided to move to Japan as his father's business started to expand. Will then began to attend a Japanese high school at the age of 15. Due to his looks, he was immediately picked on and discriminated against. This is where he learned to dispel those horrendous thoughts and focus more on the person inside rather than the person outside. He got into several fights on the first week of school and ended up breaking a young man's leg and horribly bruising another's face. He was almost expelled until the real reason behind the fights were revealed. The enemy kids either intiated first or backed Will up into a corner so far that he had to fight his way out. From then on, his father sent Will to different martial arts tournaments where he would later meet Sho and Raiden. He and Sho often fought since they usually ended up in the final four with Will so much as coming in second at one regional fight. School became more bearable when Will earned respect from the Japanese kids. He joined track and field and was particularly good, especially when it came to the discuss and javelin throw. He had an amazing arm and the ability to generate immense power in a short mighty burst. It was only two years that passed when Will got the NerveGear as a belated birthday present. When SAO was launched, he was ready to have loads of fun, playing as some sort of storybook hero. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a death game and Will switched his attention to more peaceful terms. Now was not the time to get into fights after all. Equipment and Items Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''62 *'HP: '''11800 Skills Sash Quotes